Unbelievable
by deathrockersux
Summary: A young girl finds out that her mom isn't the only parent she has, which leads to her discovering that maybe she isn't alone parental wise. Mark Calloway finds hope after after a divorce leaves him feeling more alone than ever. Mature themes. Language.
1. Chapter 1

Unbelievable

Disclaimer- I don't own anything. Wait I do…. ALEXIS EMILY… Yeah. But sorry I don't own anything else.

(This is the first and Second chapter rewrote. Actually I had someone beta it – Thanks Sharnhorst- She is also helping me write it. Also know that I am only 14 and in the 8th grade. So I won't be able to update till the weekend. So just bare with me. Alright thanks.)

Um Hi…. I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Alexis Emily …… I guess I don't really have a last name as of now. I never did look like my dad. I mean, he was like 5'4 and I am like 5'8''. Okay. I am 14. I am 5'8", green eyes and red hair (dyed it black) my hair comes to just before my lower back. If you can't figure it out I am nervous as hell. I mean my mom and ''dad'' die. Hard enough losing my mom I could care less about my "Dad''. But wait, here is the shocker Social Services comes and tells me my dad isn't my dad. I was like, 'okay who is my dad?' When they said your name I just nearly fainted. I still can't wrap my mind around it. MARK CALLOWAY, a.k.a THE UNDERTAKER, is my Father. Okay Social Services told me to write you this letter so I did. I have no clue if you want to meet. And I really couldn't give a fuck if you don't, because I have learned from my "dad" that "nothing good happens to me, only bad things". So that's me. Umm I guess I will see you later. But I won't count on it. Have a nice life dude.

Later

Alexis Emily.

(MY moms name was Eleanor Wright)

P.S. There is also a card with my cell on it and where I will be staying.

There, done. That wasn't so painless, I thought to myself. I seal up the envelope and on the front I put to-Mark Calloway. I stand up from the desk and walk out to where my social worker is

"Mrs. D. I am, um, finished," I say nervously.

"That's great Alexis. I will mail it to him as soon as possible. I shall take you to your home. You sure you will be fine on your own?" she asks sympathetically.

"Yeah my Friend is flying in from wherever he is now. He will keep me grounded." I lie through my teeth. More like get arrested but she doesn't know Bam they way I do, I think to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- CHAPTER 1

-Marks POV-

I was sitting in the locker room just trying to get in the Undertaker zone when my cell rang. I looked at caller id. "Vince". Lovely, what have I done now? I thought before I answered it.

"Yeah Vince," I say gruffly.

"Hey Mark. Um I think there is something you should see. I am having Stephanie deliver it to you," he answers. He almost sounds scared.

"Vince, what is so important that you sound like I am going to kill you?" I say jokingly.

"Mark just listen to me. This LETTER is very important. I would tell you but it isn't my place to. Just read it and call me when you're through. Your life is about to change," he answers hurriedly. I don't get a chance to respond before I hear a dial tone. All I can do is stare at the phone. Vince never, and I mean never, hangs up the phone without saying goodbye to me. Before I have time to contemplate what he said there is a knock on my door. I go open the door and who is it but Stephanie McMahon.

"Steph hey," I say. She doesn't say anything, she just hands me a letter and gives me a sympathetic look. I take the letter and she just leaves. I have a feeling I am about to enter the Twilight Zone. I go back into the locker room and sit on the bench. I open the letter and a picture falls out. It's a picture of an adorable girl (Alexis). She looks strangely familiar. I put the picture on my lap and take out the letter.

-Alexis POV-

I arrive back to my house later that night. As I go into the family room I see a figure on the couch so I pick up the golf club that is by the door and creep into the kitchen. From the kitchen I turn on the family room light. I then jump out of the kitchen ready to attack. I probably look crazy holding a golf club and screaming like a banshee and to say the perp was surprised would be an understatement; I think he nearly had a heart attack. Right before I hit him I realize it's my best friend Bam Margera. I should probably explain how the hell Bam Margera is my friend. Well you see, my brother - half brother actually - is Jess Marino, a famous author. He met Bam somewhere and they became friends, so naturally I eventually meet him and we have been best friends ever since. It's more like a brother-sister relationship than mere friendship though. Anyways back to my story.

"Fuck Bam, you trying to scare me?" I reply breathlessly.

"I could say the same sis. Now are you going to give me a hug or stand there like a crazy woman?" Bam replies cockily. All I do is stick out my tongue and then launch into his open arms.

"I missed you bro," I say right before I start to cry. Bam who is holding me carries me over to the couch.

"Hey... Why the tears baby?" he asks with concern.

"It's just I missed you so much and when mom died there wasn't anyone to talk to, you know?"

Bam rubbed my back and sighed. "What about your dad, sis? He died too."

"I know, but he...he..."Before I could finish I start to cry again.

"Shhh… Calm down. It's alright, your dad is gone he can't hurt you now. I don't know what happened between you two, Jess would never talk about it and neither would you. But I know the way you reacted to the man. What did he do to you?'' he soothes. I stop sobbing and stand up, pulling off my shirt. So now I am only in my Vans skate shoes, my Tripp pants (Baggy hot topic pants) and a black bra. I turn around so Bam can see my back. I know he sees it because I hear a sharp intake of breathe. Before Bam can question me, my cell goes off. Without looking at the ID I answer it.

"Hello," I answer quietly. I know someone is there because I can hear heavy breathing but no one says anything.

"Look dude, if you are some Psycho I would hang up now because I am 2 seconds away of hang up. So talk or hang up!" I bark. (I know it doesn't make sense but hello just had an emotional breakdown. Not thinking straight.)

"Hi…It's your …. .Dad…" he replies uncertainly. All I do is drop the phone and run to my room.

(Please Review I am not going to beg. I have too much dignity. Okay well not that much but… Just review)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- Check the First Chapter.

(Again thank you Sharnhorst. You helped me write most of this chapter. You Rock)

-Bam's POV-

I swear to God if that man wasn't dead already he would be. I was about to ask Alexis a question when she runs out of the room. I guess I must have been thinking too hard on how to kill her already dead dad. I was about to go after her when I notice her cell phone on the ground. I pick it up.

"Hello?'' I say wondering if this person was the reason for Alexis sprint to her room.

"Hello? What happened to Alexis?" the other man replies curiously.

"She ran into her room. Now I want to know who the fuck you are? And what did you say to her that made freak more than she already was?" I reply warningly.

"I'm her father," he replies.

"No you're not, her sicko bastard of a father is dead. Even if he was alive he would have already been buried six feet under when I got to him," I reply coldly.

-Mark's POV -

I take the phone away from my ear and stare at it, wondering briefly if I've phoned the wrong person, but the guy on the other end knows who Alexis is.

"Who the hell is this?" I ask, knowing the question probably came out too rough but not caring too much right then.

"I think I asked the question first, and you fed me some bullshit answer," the other guy replied, and I just saw red.

"Listen, boy, I don't appreciate someone calling me a liar. I said I'm her father and that's exactly who I am. Now get Alexis back on this damn phone!"

When the line went dead with a sudden 'click' I cursed until I ran out of words. I swear to God, if that kid had been in front of me talking to me that way, I'd have ripped his head off.

-Bam-

As I was talking to the psycho I walked to Alexis's room. I got tried of listening to this guy give me bullshit so I hung up. I cautiously opened the door and called out for her.

"Lexi sweetie you in here?" I asked cautiously. I only got a muffled sob. I looked around her room and found her curled up in a ball in the corner. I walked over to her and gently took her into my lap as I sat down. I waited until she calmed down.

(Please Review) (Please Review) (Please Review) (Please Review) (Please Review)


	4. Chapter 4

-Third Person-

After Alex calmed down a bit she jumped out of Bam embrace and started to pace.

"Think! Lexi! Think!" Alexis mumbled.

"Lex?" Bam asked unsurely.

"AHA" Alex exclaimed as she ran out of her room and into the family room. Bam followed at a much slower space. By the time Bam reached the family room Alexis was shutting off her phone and putting it in her pocket.

"Alex, who did you call?" Bam asked sounding freaked out by her early actions.

"Oh, no one special just my friend… JAIME!"(1) Alex said as innocently as possible.

"The one that doesn't know about me and the one that puts me 2 on her absolute awesome-ness (2) list?" Bam asked worriedly.

"Just below the Predators (3), Yep! That's the one" She replied with a little smirk on her lips.

"I am just going to wait outside for her." Alex said a little calmer than 5 seconds ago.

"Alex? You might want to put a jacket on. You know just a suggestion." Bam replied with a small amused smirk.

"What why?" Alex asked confused by Bam.

"Look down" Bam replied calmly but still amused. Alex looked down and had a look of understanding come across her face. As she walked over to the couch, and picked up her zip-up hoodie. As she put it on she looked at Bam embarrassed and said "Yeah that might be helpful." As she started to walk towards the door Bam grabbed her by the arm and pulled her against his chest.

"It will get better, you will make good on all the bad things that happened to you. They will make you, you and someone will be lucky enough to have you." He whispered in her ear. She didn't get it but she knew what he was trying to say.

"Also remember I Love you Sis." He finished softly in her ear.

"I love you too bro." She replied. Alex squeezed hum one more time and kissed his cheek. She then went to the front door and outside to wait for her friend to arrive.

-Okay I know short chapter I am sorry. Its just I am an 8th grade and my homework has been horrendous. I will try to update more but….. When summer comes I will hopefully have this completed. I will try to post something next weekend but no promises.

1- She is real. I don't know if she like Bam but I do know she likes the Predators a bit.

2-Edge and Christian if anyone didn't know.

3- Orlando Predators are an Arena Football League.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I doubt I will ever own the WWE but one can dream. I also can dream I own Bam but same with the WWE doubt it will happen. The only people I own are Alexis Emily and Jaimie. So yeah.-

As I walked outside I see my best friend Jaimie pull up on her bike.

"Hey girl whats up?" I ask Jaime as I giver her a handshake hug. (You know those manly handshakes that turn into hugs)

"Nothing much. How about you? I mean it has to be important since you called me at 2 freaking A.M!" Jaimie finishes with a yell.

"Well it is kind of important." I reply shortly as I pull out a cigarette and lighter from my pocket and sit on the ground. I motion for Jaimie to do the same so she puts her bike in the grass and joins me on the ground.

"You know those things will kill ya and wait oh yeah you are only 14!" Jaimie says sternly.

"Well after the day I had you would want one too." I snap. I sigh.

"Sorry, it's just today I mean yesterday sucked." I reply sadly.

"So whats wrong?" Jaimie finally asks.

"You know how my mom and dad died?" I ask. Jaimie just nods her head.

"Well her is the fast version." I take a deep breath and begin. "Well it turns out my dad isn't dead. Mark Calloway is my dad. So yeah DCF (Department of Children and Families) made me write a letter to him." Deep breath, "And to top it off my best friend Bam decided to drop by. But wait it doesn't end there right before I call you my dad called me. I kinda dropped my phone and ran to my room. But Bam my friend doesn't know any of this or that my old dad used to beat me. So yeah that was my day." I explain to Jaimie in my fast talking speed possible. Jaimie is probably thinking I would be a great Auctioneer with how fast I just talked. Oh and if you didn't already know I am ADHD. Anyway back to the story. I take a couple deep breaths before I look up at Jaimie. I can tell she understood the jist of what I just said. She is now trying to comprehend it. Wait…

"Jaimie why are you looking at me like that?" I ask worriedly. Jaimie is looking at me as if I am a painting on display. After awhile a look of recognition crosses her face as she snaps her fingers.

"I knew you looked like someone, I now know who." She replies with a smile on her face.

"I can't believe I didn't see it before, I mean you have his personality, height, hair and that southern drawl. You also have his death stare." She finishes softly as I glare at her.

"Jaimie, what have you been smoking, because I have no idea what you are talking about. Also I am the only one smoking here!" I say as I finish my cigarette and stab the bud into the ground, and then I flick it across the road.

"What I am saying is that you look like your father The Undertaker." Jaimie replies slowly.

-Please Review I have Chocolate Chip Cookies-


	6. Chapter 6

-Sorry for the delay. I just finished the eight grade. So now i am going to take care of my story. Thanks for the reviews. Here are your cookies...Now onto the story-

"Whatever" I tell Jaimie as I get up. I put my hands in my jacket pockets.

"Hey lets go in, its getting cold and I want you to meet my friend Bam" I tell Jaimie as I hold my hand out. Jaimie grabs it and I pull her up. As I do so I aggravate the bruise on my back.

"How bad this time" Jaimie asks her voice filled with understanding.

"Bad, but the bastard's dead so…" I reply bitterly. I shrug my shoulders and head inside. Jaimie follows and closes the door behind her. As I walk into the family room I hear Jaimie stop. I stop and turn around to see she is frozen with a shocked expression on her face. I turn back around and say

"Hey Bam, What are you watching?" I ask Bam who is watching tv on my couch.

"Music Videos." He replies shortly.

"Holy Shit!" Well I guess Jaimie got her brain working again.

"You're Bam Maregera." Jaimie says slowly realizing who was in front of her. I turn around to look at Jaimie with a smirk on my face.

"Yes he is and…" I ask Jaimie as if there is nothing wrong with a famous skate boarder watching tv in my house. Jaimie brain comes back fully and looks at me puzzled.

"How the Hell do you know Bam Maregera?" she asked confused at of her mind.

"Simple Jess my brother (well step) met him on one of his book tours. They clicked and me being my nosy self had to meet him. And we have been friends ever since." I reply like it was the easiest thing in the world to figure out. Jaimie has this look of understanding flash in her eyes. As I turn around I feel a sharp pain shoot threw my head.

"Fuck, what was that for?" I ask Jaimie as I turn around (again) to look at Jaimie rubbing my head.

"Hello, you have been friends with Bam for awhile and you don't tell your best friend. Smooth" Jaimie says before she burst out laughing.

Marks P.O.V.

BeepBeep SMACK sigh. Silence. I slowly open my eyes to take in the damage. Alright it is not broken as I look at the alarm clock. As I sit up the events of yesterday flash threw my mind. What am I going to do? I ask myself.

"Vince" I mutter as I take my cell phone of its charger. I dial a number I know sad fully by heart. Surprisingly Vince picks up right away.

"Mark" he sighs unsure.

"I need your help." I sigh knowing he is the only one who can help. After all he is Vince McMahon.

-I will try to update soon. Please review though-


	7. Chapter 7

-Another Chapter. It is okay. Also Disclaimer First Page.-

-Alexis POV-

_Ring…Ring…Ring!_

"What" I snap as I answer my phone. _Damn it I really shouldn't have had those Shots of Jack Daniels when Bam and Jaimie went to bed._ As I sit up I take in my surroundings and realize I passed out on the couch. The voice on the phone responds. Much to my heads displeasure.

"Is this Alexis….Marino?" the voice asks uncertainly

"Depends on whose asking?" I say timidly. _Damn my head hurts._

"Vince McMahon." Vince replies smoothly. _You have got to be shitting me…_

"Either I really drink to much last night or I am going crazy. Because I just heard you say you were Vince McMahon." I reply as I finally get up and walk into the kitchen. Trying to find something to cure the pounding in my head. I find it in the lovely form of aspirin. I dry swallow two.

"I don't know what you are doing drinking for only a…. 14 year old but you did hear me right." He says seriously._ Ok Vince McMahon or not this dude is starting to piss me off._

"Okay, What do you want that you had to call me so Freaking Early." I hissed out the last part thinking my head wouldn't liked it if I yelled.

"First off it is 3:00pm. So it is not Freaking Early." _Oh hell no this guy is not mocking me._" Secondly the WWE is in town and I was wondering if you could meet me at the TD Waterhouse so we could discuss your….Situation."_ Dude is seriously starting to piss me off…Wait did just invite me to join him at the TD Waterhouse. If the meeting turns out bad I could always talk to Earl the Security Guard._

"Whatever. Fine ill be there in an hour… hour an half." I say coolly.

"Goodbye" and I hang up on Vince. Damn that felt great I got to hang up on Vince McMahon awesome. I then proceed to find Jaimie and Bam and wake their bum asses up. After I told them about the call from Vince, they agreed to go with me. Bam said he could only drop us off due to he had to Fly back home in a couple hours. Once we were all showered in dressed we hoped in Bams rental Hummer and Took off to the TD Waterhouse.

-So did it Suck. I am trying to update as fast as possible but I just hate the typing part It is annoying. Also is there anyone who wants to beta for me. So Review Please. Also thanks to those who have already review you guys Rock-


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Only things I own are Alexis. Jaimie. Elisabeth. Earl. Everyone else belongs to someone else. Who is not me and will never be mine.

**( Hi, This is the newest chapter. I know its been forever but I've been really busy. I also had no idea where to take the story. For some odd reason I felt like writing today so I came up with this chapter. I hope you like. Also if there's anyone who wants to BETA for me that would be greatly appreciated. Enjoy. Deathrockersux)**

Chapter 8

We arrive at the TD Waterhouse Center now called the AMWAY Arena. Jaimie and I hop out of Bams hummer and wave goodbye. I look at Jaimie and smile.

"How bad do I look?" I ask Jaimie.

All she does is hands me some black sunglasses with big frames. I slip them on and pull out my black camera phone and switch to camera mode. As I look at myself in the camera I notice how bad I look, I try to fix my hair but relies I can't do anything to it. So I pull it back into a ponytail and put my hood up. I turn the phone off of camera mode, shut it, and put it in my back jeans pocket. I turn to Jaimie and see she has pulled out her Ipod and is holding out an earphone to me, which I accept and put in my ear.

"Let the fun begin." I say sarcastically to Jaimie and we start walking into the back entrance of the arena. As we enter we notice Earl who is the main security guy at the arena. Jaimie tells Earl that we are here to see Vince McMahon. Earl radios to someone that we are here and then tells Jaimie that someone will come and get us in a minute.

As we wait Jaimie and I sit on the floor with our backs against the wall. I give Jaimie back the earphone and lean my head on Jaimie's shoulder.

"_You ungrateful whore!" snarls the man._

"_Daddy I'm sorry!!" sobs the girl who is shaking with fear._

"_Oh you will be sorry. How dare you come home at 2:00 in the morning? Let me guess you where out being the little whore you are? Weren't You!!?" The man yells._

"_No daddy. I was just out partying with friends and lost track of time" the girl begs._

"_Lost track of time huh? Well let me show you how will never forget the time ever again!" The man says sadistically as he takes off his belt. As he raises the belt above his head the girl continues to shake and beg._

"_No daddy. I'm sorry. Sorry. No!!"_

"No!!" I scream as I wake up. My heart is racing and I relies that I'm crying. I hear Jaimie calling my name.

"Alexis?" she calls worriedly.

I take my head off of her shoulder and lean it against the wall. I take off my sunglasses and rub my eyes then replace my sunglasses back to there previous spot.

I answer Jaimies worried call

"I guess…I fell asleep. Sorry." I explain to Jaimie. As I try to slow down my breathing, hoping she doesn't make me go into my dream. Right when she is about to ask me a question a voice interrupts

"Alexis?" The voice asks unsure.

I jump up at the sound of my name. "I'm Alexis and you would be?" wondering who this woman was.

"Oh of course I'm Elisabeth Waters, Vince McMahon's assistant. I'm supposed to show you to his office. So if you could just follow me." She explains and turns around and starts walking a way. I mumble a few selected words about her but then stick out my hand to help Jaimie up. When she takes it I pull her up.

"Fuck" I say sharply. I really need to stop doing that. Jaimie gives me a questionly glance which is accompanied with a smirk that tells me i'm an idiot. Which I reply with a graceful bow and my arm sweeping out towards the way the lady went.

"After you malady" I say sarcastically. Jaimie just laughs and pulls my arm as she walks by it.

"Smartass" she retorts.

"My ass is smart? Who would've known well except for the toilet seat maybe?" I say jokingly to Jaimie as I pat my ass. Jaimie just laughs at me stupidity and hands me her Ipod.

"I think you might want this more than me." She explains. I give her awry glance. She sighs.

"It keeps you calm and helps you tune people out." She explains and nods towards our guide as an example. I nod my head in understanding put the ear buds in my ear and turn on the Ipod. As we continue to walk down the hall well behind our guide, I can't help but think how this is going to be sooo much fun……NOT!


	9. Chapter 9

-Disclaimer- -I don't own anyone but Alexis and Jaimie-

-Hi guys. I am so sorry I took forever to update I just hit a writers block. I still have one but I am trying to work through it. Any ideas for this story will be greatly appreciated. I hope you enjoy this chapter. - Deathrockersux-

As we are walking towards Vince McMahon's office I listen to my favorite song _Concrete Angel by Martina McBride._ As I listen to it I can't help but think that without Jaimie, Bam, and Jess I wouldn't be here today without them. They all helped me at one point in my life and they made me realize that life is worth living for. Suddenly Jaimie taps me on the shoulder. I look at her and raise an eyebrow, she points to the door. _Ahh I guess we have arrived dun dun dunnn._ I laugh out loud which cause Jaimie to just shake her head. She opens the door and I follow her in.

After Jaimie closes the door I turn down the IPOD and take survey of the room. There's a large table in the shape of a rectangle on the table are papers. Around the table are people you have Vince McMahon at the head to his right Shane McMahon to his Left Linda McMahon. Next to Shane is Jim Ross after him is a few people I don't know, but next to Linda is Vince's Assistant and on the other side of her is the one and only Mark Calloway. _Lovely._ I then take a seat at the end of the other end of the table and Jaimie pulls a chair up right next to me.

"I am glad you could take time to meet with us today, I hope you found the place easily" Vince asks and offers us a warmly smile.

"Oh yes our tour guide" my eyes flicker to Elizabeth then back to Vince "was apparently very familiar with this arena for we got here in record time…well at least she did." I finish with an evil smirk at Elizabeth before I let my face settle back into a blank look.

Vince opens his mouth to respond but Mark beats him to it. "You know it's disrespectful to wear sunglasses inside, young lady." He finishes in a snarl.

I take off my sunglasses and stand up; I lean on the table and look right at Mark.

"Well Old Man, First you aren't my dad, Second are you serious you wear your sunglasses inside to I have proof on video, and lastly isn't it kind of disrespectful to leave a girl that you knocked up" I reply seething in anger. I flicker of fear and a flinch passes through me when he stands up but is quickly replaced with anger.

"Darling, I am your dad that is why we are here" he says bitterly.

"You aren't my dad you are my Father big difference all you did was fuck my mom which in turn created me that's all" I snap back just as bitterly.

"Second I wear my sunglasses in the ring because that's my yard." He replies I can see that he is holding back his anger.

"Your yard last time I checked the ring belonged to Mr. McMahon." I snap back.

"Lastly I didn't know Elle was pregnant" he yells back.

I start to launch myself across the table but Jaimie jumps up and grabs me. She pulls me back against her chest. I hiss out in pain, but not before I yell out.

"You have no right to call her that, NO RIGHT!" I then shift against Jaimie. _AH SHIT_. My back turns into her elbow which causes my muscle to cramp up on me and fall to the ground._Pain._ That all I feel as I curl up into a ball on my uninjured side while I put a hand on the bruise.

Jaimie unzips my hoodie and somehow takes it off of me she then with Linda's help, everyone had crowed around me when I fell took off my shirt. I barely hear everyone take in a sharp gasp because the pain is so intense. I faintly her Stephanie say she's going to get the trainer because next thing I know Marks kneeling right in front of me. His hand reaches out to me and I flinch. His hand hesitates for a second before continuing I squeeze my eyes clothes. Next thing I feel Is Mark place a hand in my hair and is running his fingers threw it. I open my eyes and look at him. All I can see is love and concern which confuses me but I don't think about. His hand in my hair is calming me down and some how is taking the pain away. He sits down on the ground and places my head in his lap. I hiss out in pain as my back shift but Marks hands go straight back to my hair in a soothing gesture.


End file.
